thatguywiththeglassesfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Nostalgiacritic103
Welcome Hi, welcome to Channel Awesome! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Follow That Bird page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Cferra (Talk) 09:01, August 24, 2010 Wiseau Very well. I'll talk to him about it. Sorry for the confusion. Did you see my message on the Handsome tom page? Cferra 12:20, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Well, Wikipedia can be confusing. Tom and the rest of the Game Heroes have been part of the site for a long time. That's why Tom, Jared and Mickey have their own pages. Might want to make sure Wikipedia has correct info, too. Cferra 12:40, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Siskel Deleting. Here's the real page for it. Thanks for the heads up. If you want to finish it, let me know and I'll unlock it. http://thatguywiththeglasses.wikia.com/wiki/Siskel_and_Ebert_Tribute Huh. Guess it is. Can you do me a favor and upload Marobot's titlecard for it so I can finish it properly? That'd be really helpful. Cferra 00:12, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Friend of mine just found it on his Deviantart. Thanks anyway. Cferra 00:32, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Admin pages Kindly leave admin pages like that of Shea and mine alone. Shea knows what she's doing. Cferra 03:47, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Answer To answer your question: No. Bloggers are not members of the TGWTG team. Admins of the wiki team have pages because the wiki is an affiliate of the main site. It's the same reason why Welshy and Punky have pages. They are wiki team admins. However, they are also affiliates. The wiki team works closely with the main site. Some contributors are also admins. I still do blog on tgwtg.com. And yes, I interviewed Doug and Lindsay. Cferra 04:08, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Re: The Nerd The page in question has been deleted. As for why it's called "The Nerd" instead of AVGN or otherwise, it's for legal reasons we can't get into. Sorry. Cferra 17:14, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Ask that guy Don't worry about it. The real ones are on the Ask that guy page. Cferra 20:56, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Just took care of it as I was surfing around. Cferra 23:53, August 30, 2010 (UTC) NP Cferra 23:56, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Animaniacs No. That video is dated yesterday and counts as such. Also, since it's in the Specials section, it goes in the Specials page. Cferra 13:36, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Phelous Excuse me...why did you delete ChaosD1's summary of the Phelous ep? You know he's an admin right? Don't delete edits by admins. Cferra 15:17, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Gonna have to echo Cferra here. Why the deletion? Unless you have a reason for it, I suggest you leave ALL admin edits alone. Speak with the admin or one of us first before making those kind of changes, please. ~Spike's Girl Ok, a bit of history study and I see what happened here. Yesterday I was finally updating the story synopsis on the page, but apparently I didn't save the changes before shutting down and getting to bed. When I started back up I saw the page has not been updated by my draft was still there. So I hit preview and submit. What I was unable to see is the fact that another edit was made to the page in between that time. (Which comes as a shock as almost no one beyond Cferra and myself update that page. He puts in the info and title, I put in the synopsis.) So when I updated my draft it removed the edit made. While I understand you might have wondered why it was removed, a simple history check would have let you know what happened. Undoing the revision might be the simplest way to get your changes back, it's comes off as the easy route, and you should have checked to see what change was made and add back in what was missing. (Unless of course there was a reason it was removed.) I don't automatically expect you to know I am an admin, but your history of undoing revisions made of others is baffling. My best example is the undo you had done to Shea's page. A simple history check would have let you know that Shea herself had removed the information on the page. I'd say that's a pretty final say, and whether or not it was a knee-jerk reaction to what you assumed was vandalism, still, Always check the history. Look at the who's the what's and the why's before you go on undoing any changes made. (Unless it's beyond obvious it's vandalism, like an added insult or full blown page deletion.) ChaosD1 19:13, September 3, 2010 (UTC) You know what, considering how you guys must hate me now, I think it's best if I just leave this wikia for good. Nostalgiacritic103 05:22, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Admins There are a ton of other non admins on the wiki. It isn't just you. Here is a list of the admins: http://thatguywiththeglasses.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Wiki_Staff You'll find that on the front page. Cferra 12:35, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Hey. Dude, we don't hate you. You just have a lot to learn about this wiki. Cferra 19:58, September 4, 2010 (UTC)